We Only Have Each Other
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Will a close encounter for one of the turtles lead to confessions all around? Or are some only just realizing how they feel?
1. Mikey

**Yes, I'm starting yet another story- I can't help it!**

**This will be my first venture into Turtlcest- nothing major (no sex), but still. **

**Pairings will be: Leo/Mikey, Don/Raph**

* * *

His first semi-conscious thought is that he's hot; his entire body feels like it's surrounded by scorching flames that keep licking at his skin. He can almost feel every bead of sweat roll off his body only to evaporate into nothingness a second later…leaving him feeling itchy and uncomfortable.

He's laying on something soft, he recognizes, and there's something else draped over him- a blanket? He wants to remove it, since he already feels so stifled, but he doesn't have the strength or the will to do so.

'Dude….what happened? I feel completely trashed.'

He makes a small noise in the back of his throat as he tries to remember where he was and what was going on, but even that small sound makes his head pound. The air seems thick and it's hard to breathe….his mouth is dry and his throat feels scratchy and swollen.

'Hurts. Why does everything hurt?'

Then there's another sound…someone speaking…but he can't make out the words. He's sure he knows the person…they sound familiar…but his brain feels foggy.. he can't focus.

'Wish it wasn't so hot.'

As if answering his prayers, something cool and damp is placed on his forehead. He lets out a shaky sigh, relief flooding through him as the dampness is brushed across his face then down his neck, soaking up the still lingering beads of sweat.

When its pulled away a second later, he lets out a small whimper as the burning heat weighs down on him again.

'Where'd it go…?'

He squeezes his eyes tight for a moment, willing them to open, and when they do he winces and closes them again.

He hears the voice again too…so familiar…reassuring.

'Did it say my name?'

The cool dampness is back and feels even better than before. He opens his eyes again, this time more slowly, and not all the way so the light doesn't bother him.

Things are blurry and he can't find the strength to move…but he can make out the ceiling…it's familiar.

'The infirmary' his mind supplies. 'Why here? Is someone hurt?'

The coolness against his cheek leaves and causes him turn his head just slightly, the blurred figure of his brother coming into focus.

'Leo?'

Leo is frowning softly..brow knitted in worry as he soaks a rag in a bowl of water nearby, ringing it out. He glances up and his dark brown eyes widen slightly when he sees that his brother is awake and staring at him.

"Mikey?" he leans over a bit anxiously, a look of deep concern on his face as he brushes the freshly damp rag across his brothers face once more. "You okay?"

Mikey's not sure how to answer, or even if he can, so he just blinks…still feeling as if his mind was fighting its way back to him, trying to figure out what was going on. Why did it hurt so much to breathe? Where were his other two brothers? Why did Leo look so stressed? And who turned up the heat?

"Mikey?" Leo's other hand came up to cup the side of his face, redirecting his attention once again. "You with me, bro?"

Mikey swallowed painfully and forced himself to speak.

"..L-leo.." His voice was barely a hoarse whisper, but the effort still left him breathless.

"It's okay Mikey. You probably shouldn't talk," his brother told him, his expression still worried, but a smile now on his face. "Think you can get some water down for me?"

'Water?'

Just mentioning it reminded Mikey of how dry his mouth and throat was. He gave the smallest of nods and Leo smiled at him and turned to grab a bottle of water off the stand next to the bed.

As his brother did this, Mikey tried to move and realized quickly how difficult the task was- every part of him felt like it weighed a ton, and it seemed to make breathing even harder.

'What's wrong with me?'

He blinked as Leo slid his hand under his head and helped raise him up slightly, apparently already aware of his predicament. Leo pressed the top of the bottle against his lips, and tilted it so he could drink.

"Here, Mikey."

The water was cool and wet, and he eagerly accepted it despite how much swallowing hurt his throat.

"Easy, bro." his brother replied. "I won't take it away. Just slow down."

Over the course of the next 10 minutes he was able to finish the whole bottle, having to stop several times in between each drink whenever he got choked.

When Leo eased his head back down onto the pillow, Mikey found himself exhausted, out of breath, and still oddly thirsty.

His heart felt like it was tying to beat out of his chest.

"L-Leo," he gasped, coughing slightly, and his brother brought the damp rag back against his face and gently shushed him.

"Easy, Mikey. I told you not to talk." He replied, not sounding nearly as strict as he usually did.

Mikey swallowed roughly and forced himself to make eye contact with his older brother.

"Wha' happ'nd?"

He watched as his brother gave him a confused and slightly alarmed look.

"You…don't remember?" he asked, brow knitted in concern once more. "Any of it?"

Mikey shook his head slightly…feeling panic rise within him….obviously something bad had happened…something he'd forgotten and…oh no..

"..Don…R-Raph," he gasped, trying to move- where were his brothers? Were they hurt too? Or worse? Were they..they..

"Mikey..Mikey, calm down." Leo replied, placing his hands on his brothers shoulders to keep him lying down (which hardly required any effort at all). "They're fine. Everyone's fine."

He calmed down at that, letting out a shaky breath, eyes closing briefly before opening halfway again. Everyone was fine…everyone but…

"M-me?"

Leo offered up a weak smile.

"Don't worry….you'll be fine." he said, his voice soft and sure. "We got into a fight with some purple dragons. One of them got you with a knife right here," he slid his hand down to rest on his brothers side, between his shell and plastron, and Mikey gasped involuntarily at the contact.

Leo pulled his hand away quickly, remembering how sensitive that area was even without the wound, and having to turn his head slightly to hide a quick blush.

"Anyway, the wound itself wasn't anything serious," he continued with a slight frown. "But we realized a little too late that it was.." he paused expression softening when he looked back into Mikey's hazy blue eyes. "They had put something on it." he explained simply, wiping some more sweat from his face with the rag. "It's making you sick."

Mikey distantly thought that there was probably more to it than that, but couldn't find the strength to question him, or even to think about it.

"You've been…in and out of it for the last couple of days," Leo confessed quietly. "You probably won't even remember this conversation."

Mikey didn't doubt him..he could hardly even understand what Leo was telling him now….and he certainly couldn't remember their fight with the Purple Dragons. Or being out for two days?? It didn't make sense…he blamed it partially on the heat…how could anyone think straight in all this heat…?

He gasped and jerked slightly as an unknown pain over took his body.

"H-hurts.."

"Sshh, Mikey…I know, I know," his brother whispered, brushing the rag across his face. "It'll be over soon- Don's working on something right now. Just hang in there, you'll be fine."

"..s-sure..?" he asked, blinking up at his brother, an unknown fear gripping his rapidly beating heart. "Feel like….on f-fire…so h-hot."

"Mikey, listen to me."

That tone of voice, so certain, caused Mikey to focus on his brother again as he placed both hands on the sides of Mikey's face. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

Mikey blinked, staring into Leo's deep brown eyes. "N-no…n-never."

"Right." his brother sighed, his expression softening into a smile. "Then trust me, Mikey….you're going to be fine. I promise."

Mikey sighed as he felt Leo's thumbs gently stroke against his face, his hands felt cool from having handled the damp rag for so long, and the motion was comforting.

"..kay.."

He reluctantly felt his eyes begin to close…he didn't want to go back to sleep and forget…he wanted to stay there with Leo where he felt safe.

"..L-leo..?"

"Just get some rest, Mikey," His brother whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

"…S-stay.."

"I'm not going anywhere." Leo replied. "I swear…I'll be right here with you."

Mikey felt himself relax at those words, eyes closing and trying to focus not on his aching body or the pressing heat…but on his brothers hands….the feel of him hovering close by his side…and then a soft cool pressure on his forehead- not the rag? No…his brothers hands were still on his face…so then..

"..l-leo..?" his voice was so thin…so distant..

"Ssshhh, Mikey," his brother murmured…so quiet…but so close too. "Just rest."

And Mikey let himself drift off…wondering faintly 'Did Leo just….kiss me?'.

* * *

**See? I kept it light.**

**I know this might seem similar to my other story 'suffering silence', mostly just becuase I seem to be giving Mikey a hard time, but it is different.**

**Raph and Don coming up in the next chapter.**

**Pleave leave me a review!!**


	2. Raph

----------------

* * *

Raph sighed, running a frustrated hand over his face. Never had their home been so quiet or felt so stifling…and yet the desire he usually had to leave was not there. How could he? With Mikey half delirious from pain and fever, Leo refusing to leave his side, and Donnie working tirelessly to find some kind of cure? Even the usual thoughts of revenge against the Purples Dragons seemed to be shoved aside…leaving him nothing to do but brood and worry.

He could hardly stand to see Mikey, his youngest brother, laying pale and motionless on the infirmary bed; Sweat soaking up the sheets beneath him as he struggled to take in air, tossing fitfully in his more conscious moments, crying out as if in some kind of nightmare. He wasn't sure how Leo could stand it…Mikey's more aware moments were so few and far between. Then again….Leo had always been that way when any of his brothers suffered…always wanting to be close by…wanting to share in that pain, wishing he could take it all for himself. It was especially true for Mikey, and not just because he was the youngest. Raph knew there was more to it than that…even if Leo would never admit it. Strangely enough…as Raph stood just inside the door to Don's lab…he was sure he knew exactly how his older brother felt.

With a slight shake of his head, he made his way into the room and toward his brother- seated at his desk, looking over notes.

"Yo, Don?" he greeted him casually, his voice low, and so he was surprised when his brother jumped, turning wide brown eyes at him.

"Raph?!" Don placed a hand over his chest before letting out a breath. "You startled me."

"Yeah, no kiddin'." Raph replied, choosing not to comment on how unusually jumpy his brother seemed. "So how's it goin' in here?"

Don sighed, looking somehow even more exhausted then he already did, making Raph aware of his bloodshot eyes and his somewhat drawn expression. The look really didn't suit his brother.

"I'm getting there." Don replied, rubbing at both his eyes. "I know I'm close to figuring it out- I mean," He turned back toward the papers on his desk. "I understand the nature of the poison…based on Mikey's symptoms…and the components found in his blood…coming up with a cure shouldn't take much longer."

Raph crossed his arms, shifting uncomfortably.

"Do we uh…have that kinda time?" he asked.

Don seemed to pause, glancing over his shoulder at him with tired eyes.

"It…it wasn't meant to be fast acting." He replied, having to clear his throat. "Anyone could survive for up to five days without a cure…although uncomfortably."

"Ya mean he's suppose'ta suffer."

Dons eyes darted away once again, and Raph felt his hands clench into fists.

"Slow actin' poison wouldn't do much good in a fight." Raph thought out loud, his voice low and deadly. "This was a set up."

Don nodded, but didn't look up. "Leo thinks so too."

Raph closed his eyes, anger burning in his chest.

"They're gonna pay fer this one."

Don sighed. "Raph. Please don't."

Raph opened his eyes, finding his brother staring at him with a worried and weary expression.

"Don't what?"

"I mean…don't run off. It won't do anyone any good right now and well..I.." Don paused, looking down at his lap and fiddling nervously with his hands. "We need you here."  
Don was easily the smartest, a genius really, and even if Raph couldn't understand half the things his brother talked about sometimes, he still went along with it. Why? Because Don was right, usually anyway, but what he was saying now didn't make any sense at all. They needed him?

"Ya don't need me." he admitted, scowling. "I'm completely useless here, Don. Just standing around watchin' everyone fall apart."

Don looked up a bit startled and saddened to hear his brother say that.

"That's not true, Raph-"

"The hell it aint." Raph said, beginning to pace back and forth. "Mikey's in there fightin' just ta breathe, and I can't do a damn thing to help 'im! I can't comfort him like Leo can, or work on findin' a cure like you, I'm worthless right now!"

Don's surprised expression suddenly darkened, but Raph was ranting now, and there was no stopping him when he was on a roll

"And ya know what sucks the most about this? Do you know what really puts the icing on the freakin' cake?" he ranted. "None o' this woulda even happened if it weren't for me!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Don was on his feet, his words of protest cut short as he staggered forward- not realizing how tired he was, and how dizzy the sudden change in position would make him.

Raph's eyes widened slightly and he quickly caught his brother by his arms before he could fall.

"Whoa there, Donnie." he said, steadying his brother, who latched onto his strong arms for support. In fact, Raph noticed he still looked a little unsteady and so decided not to let go right away.

"You okay?" he asked, already forgetting how upset he had just been.

"..yeah," Don took a few calm breaths before opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. Raph blinked, looking into Don's chocolate brown eyes-his brother seemed equally as stunned at their closeness.

Then just as suddenly Don pulled back as if he were burned, turning his head away- if Raph had been a little quicker he might have noticed the slight blush across his brothers cheeks. Instead he felt awkward standing there now, not sure what to do or say.

"We both know it wasn't your fault."

Don's serious tone broke the silence, actually startling Raph a bit.

"We all engaged it that fight, regardless of who charged in first. The only reason you weren't able to stop Mikey from getting hurt was because…" he looked up suddenly, guilty. "Because you were too busy watching _my_ back."

Raph blinked and then scowled.

"So what? You sayin' it was yer fault?" he demanded. "Those guys had you outnumbered Don, and they were packin' some serious heat. Was I suppose to just-"

"That's not what I'm saying." Don shook his head, an action he regretted instantly as it made him feel dizzy again.

He placed a hand on his head, closing his eyes.

"Hey," Raphs voice had softened as he grabbed his brother's arm, concerned.

"I'd never expect you to turn your back on me," Don continued, eyes still closed but determined to finish speaking. "And no one expects you to be in two places at the same time either, okay?" he opened his eyes then, looking into Raph's amber gaze, and continuing in a solemn voice. "There isn't a cure for a bullet through the chest, Raph."

Raph felt as if someone had doused him with cold water, his shoulders drew back and his grip tightened a fraction on Dons arm. Just the thought of something like that happening to Donny made something in his chest tight, made it hard to breathe or think.

"That…that wouldn't 'a happened." he protested, sounding oddly detached.

"You don't know that." Don shot back, his voice still quiet and serious.

"Yeah, well," Raph narrowed his eyes. "It didn't."

"No, it didn't." Don agreed, smiling just slightly. "Thanks."

Raph blinked, realizing almost belatedly that his angry mood had all but vanished. How did Donnie do that? How did he always seem to know what to say and how to say it? And why did Don have to be so…so reasonable about it all, make so much sense- even enough to get through to him.

I mean, it wasn't as if he'd regretted helping Donnie in the fight- his brother had needed him; some of those stupid goons had been pulling out guns. Mikey had been holding up just fine at the time, dealing with those who still stuck to the traditional thug weapons such as bats, chains, knifes, and fists. He couldn't have known...and yet...

"I told 'im I'd watch his back." Raph said, frowning at the sudden guilty ache in his chest. "I shoulda let him know what I was doin' or…or somethin'."

He shook his head slightly, while trying to hold on to those lingering feelings of self blame and anger. Why? Because they were familiar, and distracting, and without them he didn't know what to feel and that was somehow even worse.

"You think Mikey would blame you for helping me?" Don asked, in slight disbelief. "For any of this?"

Raph shook his head again, partly to answer Dons question, but mostly just trying to escape his brothers logic. No, of course Mikey wouldn't blame him. He hadn't…even as they all realized what had happened.

"Then why are you blaming yourself?" Don asked, his voice pleading, his eyes deep and searching, "Why is it your fault? Why not mine? Or Leo's? Or better yet, the person who actually ended up hurting Mikey?" Raph looked up, eyes widening slightly when he noticed frustrated tears gathering in his brothers tired eyes. "I just don't understand.." Dons voice drifted off, eyes closing tight as he swayed slightly on the spot.

"Okay, that's it." Raph announced, bracing his hands against Don's shoulders as he started to fall forward. "That's the third you've almost fallen flat on yer face. What's goin' on with ya?"  
"Sorry," Don breathed, pulling himself up straight and rubbing at his eyes. "I think I'm just tired…might need to sit down."

Raph frowned.

"You ain't got any sleep since we've been back, have ya?" He asked, already knowing the answer, and half upset with himself for not noticing something so obvious.

Don shook his head, not looking at him.

"I can't- I need to finish this first."

"Watcha need to do is get some sleep." Raph replied. "Yer gonna hurt yerself going on like this, bro."

"And what about Mikey?" Don suddenly challenged, pulling away completely. "Every second I waste sleeping is more time he has to suffer- I _can't_ do that."

Raph scowled. "And what happens if you make a mistake, huh?"

Don looked up, seeming unsure of himself, almost frightened at the idea.

"How long would it take ya to fix?" Raph challenged. "How much more time would ya waste? Time that Mikey might not have then."

Don looked away, troubled eyes gazing at the floor.

"I wouldn't." He replied, sounding as if he was trying to convince both Raph and himself.

"You don't know that." Raph insisted, although he hated how upset his brother looked, he knew the point he was trying to make was too important. "Ya can't think straight when yer like this, bro- mistakes happen."

Don's shoulders slumped just slightly, and Raph knew that his brother had finally given in. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You gotta take some time to get yer head screwed back on straight, so that somethin' like that don't happen."

Another pause, then Don tilted his head up, a small half smile on his face- a Donny smile. Damn, if felt like forever since Raph had seen his brother smile like that.

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Don asked, his tone almost teasing, and Raph tried hard to ignore the sudden warmth in his chest.

"Yeah, well," He shrugged. "Don't get use'ta it. I'm just fillin' in."

Don continued to smile, something especially soft in his gaze, although Raph reasoned it was probably because of how tired his brother was.

"See Raph? We do need you."

Raph blinked, having to try hard not to blush- he wasn't the shy type, and he certainly wasn't about to get all embarassed over such a small compliment. Or maybe not so small.

"If you say so, Don." he replied, trying to seem unaffected, before giving his brother a stern look. "That mean yer goin' to bed?"

Don frowned lightly at the reminder.

"Yeah…Okay." he sighed, looking conflicted. "But just for a few hours- you have to promise you'll wake me up."

Raph nodded, looking unconcerned. "Right. Sure thing."

Donnie narrowed his eyes. "I'm serious, Raph- just a few hours. Sooner if something comes up with Mikey, okay?"

"Don." Raph gave his brother a serious look. "I swear, alright?" He removed his hand, folding his arms across his chest. "Now get'ta bed."

Don rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright."

He made his way toward the door, his pace painfully slow, stumbling slightly before shooting an embarassed smile over his shoulder. Raph found himself letting out an exasperated sigh and with little effort he caught up with his brother at the labs entranced, placing a hand on his shoulder. Before Don could even turn to question him, Raph had scooped down and lifted him off the floor, bracing his arms behind his brothers knees and shoulders.

"Raph!…what the..?!" Don let out a startled cry.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, still too shocked to react in any other way.

"Whats it look like, braniac?" Raph questioned, rolling his eyes as he started walking. "I'm takin' you to yer room."

Don blinked, then frowned.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, Raph." He insisted, struggling in his brothers arms. "Put me down."

"Sorry bro," Raph replied, unable to hide a slight smirk. "But you said yerself that we don't need'ta be wastin' time, right? And at the rate you were goin', you wouldn't be there until next week."

Frowning at his brothers slightly mocking voice, Don continued to twist in his grip, trying to escape- but finally with a huff of frustration, he gave up.

"Fine." he muttered, looking anywhere but at Raph's face. "Just…get on with it."

Raph frowned at his brothers obvious discomfort- trying to ignore the small pang of disappointment he felt. Was Donnie really that put off by him? He reasoned that it may just be that his brother was embarrassed- he certainly wouldn't accept being carried like a child. Still…he made his way to Dons room quickly, and without a word being exchanged- reflecting on how light his brother was…smaller than any of his brothers, even the youngest. It was odd, how he could forget that sometimes.

"Raph?"

He looked down, feeling Don's hesitant touch against his plastron, and once again locking eyes with his brother. Don's voice was quiet, but he seemed to catch himself, his head dipping down somewhat shyly.

"You can, um, put me down now."

Raph blinked, realizing suddenly that they were in Don's room.

"Uh, yeah…right."

He set his brother down, taking a step back. Don stared down at his feet for a moment, looking a bit unsure- it wasn't a look that Raph often seen on his brother, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Well?"

Don glanced up slightly, looking confused.

"Well...what?"

Raph sighed, rolling his eyes. "You gonna get in bed, or do I have to tuck ya in?"

Don's eyes got wide, looking like a deer caught in the head lights, and Raph found himself laughing.

Don blinked, pouted for a moment before smiling lightly himself (it wasn't often that he heard Raph laugh).

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Sorry, bro." Raph smirked. "You're too easy- especially when ya haven't gotten much sleep."

Don's smile faltered as he thought of the reason why he hadn't slept much, and hesitantly he sat down on the edge of his bed, looking away from his brother.

Raph sighed, realizing his mistake.

"He'll be okay, Don- Leo's keepin' an eye on 'im."

Don just nodded, still not looking up, he made his way slowly under the covers, curlin up on his side away from his brother.

Raph sighed, hesitating for a moment before making his way to his brothers bedside, he placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll wake ya up in a few hours then, okay?" Don tensed but didn't look at him, or even speak.

Raph frowned, shell he was no good at this kind of stuff, he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah, well...get some rest." He made his way to the door and paused. "I'll be around, ya know- no runnin' off. Just so ya know."

He turned to leave, hearing Don's quiet 'Thanks, Raph' from behind, and smiling slightly.


	3. Leo

For what felt like the millionth time, Leo found himself soaking a wash cloth in cool water and wringing it out, this time placing it on his brothers forehead. He listened intently to Mikey's shallow raspy breaths and watched the rise and fall of his chest. Fatigue and weariness had settled within every fiber of his being, but Leo was determined to stay and watch over his brother until he was better.

And he would get better.

He had to.

'I promised'

Instinctively, Leo found himself gripping Mikey's limp green hand, running his thumb across his brothers soft leathery skin. He gazed at Mikey's calm face, drinking in the sight of him- if not for his breathing and somewhat pale complexion, Leo could almost believe that his brother was just sleeping.

Almost.

Leo sighed. Mikey had always been the one to bounce back the quickest from both injuries and personal setbacks, and it was that kind of infallible endurance that Leo had…admired…the most about his brother. Seeing Mikey so still and quiet, looking younger and more vulnerable than ever, it shook him to his core. It was as if Mikey was a mere shadow of himself, as if the poison had seeped into his very soul and drained him of his once lively spirit.

Leo shivered slightly, gently squeezing his brothers hand. Mikey let out a small whimper, brow furrowing in slight discomfort, and Leo was instantly on alert. He reached his free hand up to touch Mikey's face, whispering words of reassurance even though he knew the younger turtle could not hear him. He cupped the side of Mikey's face, stroking it gently as he had done before, and was relieved when Mikey responded by leaning into his touch, relaxing into the pillow once again. He stilled for a moment when Mikey took in a shaky breath, but it was soon released in a gentle sigh as his brother nuzzled his beak against his hand. Leo felt a slight smile come to his face, along with a sudden warmth in his chest as he gazed at the slumbering turtle- he looked so much younger without his mask on…so...

Leo blinked, realizing he had started to lean his face closer towards his brother, and understanding also what he had been intending to do.

He pulled back, his heart pounding.

'What am I thinking?'

He shook his head at himself.

'This is Mikey…my little brother..'

His sighed deeply and buried his face into his hands, leaning over in his seat.

'What's wrong with me?'

"You okay?"

Leo jerked up right, head turning swiftly to meet his red banded brothers gaze.

"Raph?" he willed his body to relax. "You surprised me."

Raph rolled his eyes. "yeah, I seem to be doin' that a lot lately.'

Leo gave him a quizzical look, but his brother didn't explain himself as he came to stand on the opposite side of Mikey's bed.

"So…how's he doin'?"

Leo reflected on Mikey's condition before carefully responding.

"He woke up for a little bit."

"He.." Raph looked up, stricken. "Why didn't ya get me? Was he-"

"No, no." Leo shook his head, realizing his mistake. "He was calm. More coherent than he's been for a while, although he didn't remember what happened."

Raph seemed to relax slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Leo smiled slightly. " He asked about you and Don. He was worried."

Raph scoffed slightly, "knucklehead."

The slight smirk on his brothers face faded as he took notice of Mikey's breathing, placing a hand lightly on his chest, frowing deeply.

Leo sighed, "He's been pretty quiet since then."

"That's a good thing, right? I mean..," Raph shot him a brief look. "He ain't had no more..uh..nightmares?"

Leo winced, recalling how the poison had early on caused Mikey to hallucinate. His little brother had cried out, trying to fight off enemies that no one but him could see, cringing in fear and pain. When it got to the point that Mikey could no longer register his brothers presence, Leo and Raph had to restrain him several times so he wouldn't hurt himself. Leo had gotten a nasty bruise on his jaw line where Mikey had blindly struck out and hit him, and Raph had scratches on both his arms- although it was nothing compared to the pain they felt from seeing their brother suffer.

"No…he hasn't." Leo answered, eyes cast down. "I doubt he has the strength for it."

Once again Leo found himself holding Mikey's hand.

"He's gonna be alright, fearless."

He blinked to clear his vision before giving his brother a tight nod.

"I know."

He took in a breath before looking up.

"Have you checked in on Donnie?"

"Yeah," Raph replied, pulling his hand away from Mikey's chest. "I just sent 'im to bed a couple minutes ago."

Leo gave him a puzzled look.

"Bed? Did he find a cure or-"

"Sorta- he said it wouldn't take 'im much longer."

Leo felt himself frown some, "Then what's he waiting for? Mikey needs this now."

Raph frowned back, although his brother hadn't raised his voice, his tone was clear.

"Amp down, Leo. Don figures we still got about three days befo-"

"So that's reason enough to take a nap while Mikey's in here suffering?" Leo cut him off, standing. "Just because we have the time, doesn't mean we should be wasting it. I can't believe Don would-"

"That's enough, Leo." Raph growled slightly, shoulders tensing and clearly defensive. "You ain't the only one who cares about Mikey, so don't go assuming' you know what's best. Don's been workin' nonstop fer the last two days straight- he aint gotten any sleep at all, and he nearly collapsed on me in there, so back off."

Leo's expression faltered instantly with concern and sudden guilt. Of course, Donnie would be working himself to exhaustion….he knew his brother better than that. Don was always one to put others above himself.

Leo sighed, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Raph- you're right." he swallowed, feeling a bit shaky. "I'm just…worried, I guess. I didn't mean to sound like-"

"Yeah, yeah," Raph replied, voice slightly gruff. "Ya always get wound up when somethin' happens to one o'us….'specially Mikey."

Leo tensed and looked up, "What do you, mean?"

Raph raised an eye ridge at his brother, "You seriously askin' that question. bro?"

Leo chose not to respond and dropped back down into the seat by Mikey's bed, running a hand over his face.

"Ya look pretty tired there Leo- ya want me to stand watch fer a bit?" Raph asked, eyeing his brother.

Leo blinked, surprised but grateful that his brother had allowed his previous question to go unanswered.

He shook his head slighty, "I'm fine- I've gotten a little sleep already. Plus, I told Mikey I'd stay."

"Right." Raph frowned walking around the bed. "I'm gonna go get me something' to eat- ya want me to bring something' back up for ya?"

Once again Leo shook his head, eyes downward. "No thanks- I'm not hungry."

Raph placed a firm hand on his brothers shoulders, making him look up.

"Not eatin' isn't gonna help, Leo. Yer just makin' yerself sick." he replied. "Ya know Mikey wouldn't want ya to be actin' this way." at his brothers sudden look, Raph scowled. "And stop feelin' guilty over every damn thing that happens, alright?"

Leo shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry…you're right." he replied, realizing that was the second time today he had said that to Raph of all people, and even more surprised that his brother wasn't rubbing it in his face. "I could probably go for a sandwhich…if it isn't too much trouble."

"If it were too much trouble, I wouldn't of asked." Raph replied, rolling his eyes and making his way toward the door.

"Hey Raph?" Leo called, turning to look at his brother who stopped just outside the door.

"What? Ya wanna make a request now?" he asked, folding his arms.

"No…it's not that." Leo smiled faintly. "I just wanted to say Thanks….for looking out for everyone- not just Mikey, but Don and I too."

Raph looked stunned. "Yeah, sure….that's what I'm here for…I guess."

This time Leo was the one to raise an eye ridge at his brother, who looked to be in deep thought over something as he turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Don's first instinct upon opening his eyes was to immediately shut them again, curl up into the warmth of the covers, and fall back asleep. If not for the nagging feeling in his gut, he probably would have done just that, but instead he blinked his eyes open, staring at the wall in front of his face with vague confusion.

'That's weird…' he thought, still half asleep. 'Don't remember going to bed..'

He frowned lightly, trying to recall what had happened- but when his mind supplied him with image of Raph carrying him in his arms like a bride, he immediately dismissed it. That was ridiculous, completely unrealistic- no matter how strongly Don could imagine the feel of his brothers arms, or the warmth of his plastron as he was held against him.

Don blushed and shook his head lightly, trying to put a stop to his thoughts before they went any farther.

'Shouldn't think things like that…why would Raph even..'

Suddenly it was as if a switch had been flipped, remembering everything that had happened before in reverse- Being carried to his room, Raph convincing him to get some sleep, working through calculations and examining blood work, looking for a way to help-

'MIKEY!'

He jerked upright, wide awake, and heart pounding as he got out of bed.

'How long have I been asleep?!'

He didn't bother to check as he made a mad dash for the door, turning the corner and hitting something solid- the force of which nearly knocking him back.

"Don!"

A strong grip caught him by the arm and he was looking up into the surprised although frantic eyes of his brother Raph.

"Raph, what-"

"It's Mikey."

At hearing Raph's tone of voice, a sense of dread washed over him. His brother's expression was troubled and he seemed short of breathe.

"He started coughin' and wouldn't stop, then he got sick and..and he ain't breathing right or-"

Don didn't wait for further explanation as he darted past Raph and headed toward the infirmary, heart pounding, and Raph close behind him.

The sight that greeted him upon entering was not reassuring.

Leo was standing over the younger turtle, hands rubbing up and down Mikey's arms in what was suppose to be a soothing manner, yet appeared a bit frantic. As Don hurriedly approached the bed, he could hear his older brother speaking quickly but quietly 'That's it, Mikey…breathe…just breathe' his voice suddenly pleading 'Please don't quit on us...please'.

He felt a lump form in his throat when Leo glanced up at him, looking more scared that he ever remembered. He took a step back as Don quickly busied himself with checking over his younger brother. Mikey was pale, far more pale than Don remembered, his pulse seemed too quick and faint, his skin felt surprisingly cool and dry, but most distressing was his breathing. Mikey was gasping feebly, struggling to take in air- it was too much effort for him alone.

'This shouldn't be happening.'

He shook the thought away, knowing he needed to act now.

"Leo, sit Mikey up- it'll help him breathe easier," he instructed turning swiftly to find what he needed and calling back, "Raph, help me get this-""On it." his brother responded, instantly by his side pulling the oxygen machine toward the bed.

Don wasted no time, adjusting the mask over Mikey's face as Leo held him up, fixing the setting on the machine and quickly turning it on. He helped Leo ease their brother back onto the bed, laying a hand first across Mikey's forehead and then against his chest. It was several tense, silent moments before Don was sure that Mikey's breathing was even again. He allowed himself to relax slightly but continued to check his brother over, looking at his eyes, taking his pulse and temperature, and then finally checking the wound on his side.

Under the bandages, the skin was red and irritated- infected. Mikeys temperature seemed to be rising already, although Don preferred the warmth to his skin rather than the cold before.

"..Don?"

He looked up, surprised by Leo's voice, and his heart sank at how lost his brother looked. He tried not to think about Leo begging Mikey to keep breathing, or how unnatural cool his brother had been- he tried not to think about how ill his eldest brother looked now, and what all that could mean. He tried. But it was impossible.

How close had they just come to losing their little brother?

"What happened?" Raph was the one to ask, stepping up beside him. "I thought ya said we had more time than this."

Raph's tone was not accusing or angry, only confused, and somehow that seemed even worse. Don knew his brother had believed what he'd said without question and…and he'd been wrong.

Don looked down, unable to meet either of his brothers gazes.

"I…I'm not sure." he swallowed against the confession, pushing down his emotions as best he could and trying to think logically. "Our physiology isn't exactly the same as a normal persons-It could be that the poison is effecting him differently. Or it could be a secondary infection from the wound itself."

"So what's that mean, exactly?" Raph spoke again. "Is he gonna be okay or.."

"It means I need to get back to work." Don managed to say without looking up. "But first I need to get Mikey set up with an I.V."

He turned to get what he needed, trying to ignore the shakiness of his hands, and the feeling like lead weighing down on his chest. He worked silently, not acknowledging his other two brothers, and after he had the I.V in Mikey's arm, he paused- daring to look up at him.

Maybe that was a mistake, seeing his little brother…his best friend…lost behind a breathing mask….it made something in his chest ache. How had he let this happen? How could he have failed his brother so completely? He should have checked in on Mikey sooner…maybe if he had, he would have noticed how the poison was progressing,..maybe he could have been working on stopping this in stead of taking a nap. How could he live with himself if he failed yet another family member? How could he cope if Mikey...if he...

"Donnie."

He was hardly aware of himself trembling until a firm hand landed on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact but didn't acknowledge his eldest brothers prescence.

"Look at me, bro."

With a short sigh, he reluctantly obeyed. Leo's expression was once again composed and when he spoke, it was in that commanding older brother/leader tone that meant he was being both serious and sincere.

"Don't do this to yourself- don't worry about what can not be changed, and don't blame yourself for what is." he sounded so much like Master Splinter that it hurt. "We know you're doing everything you can, and we're not holding you responsible for what …what may happen."

His voice and expression had faltered toward the end, but Donnie had already looked away.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. What happened to Master Splinter-"

Don pulled away from him brothers words as if stung, frowning deeply.

"I don't have time for this."

he made his way quickly toward the door, sidestepping Raph who looked as if he was about to reach out and stop him, or purhaps even offer comfort.

"Donnie..?"

He didn't look back.

Leo sighed, torn. He recognized that Look on his brainy brothers face-the look of self blame and guilt. He wanted to run after him, make him understand, but….he didn't want to leave Mikey either.

'Mikey isn't the only brother who needs you.'

Shaking off his moment of selfishness, he made a move toward the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Raph?"

His red banded brother was looking out at the door that Don had just left through, frowning to himself.

"I'll take care of it."

Leo blinked as Raph met his gaze.

"Wouldn't want ya to break yer promise."

Leo froze, remembering how he had promised Mikey that everything would be okay. He felt sick, wondering if he had lied to him- hoping that wasn't the case. But how had Raph known that? He wasn't even…

"Raph…what..?"

Raph raised an eye ridge at his older brothers look.

"Ya told him you'd stay, right?"

Leo felt himself relax slightly, releasing a small breath.

"Right."

Raph gave him one last scrutinizing look before going after Don.

* * *

**So...no fluff for this chapter- sorry. Despite my pairing preferences I still want the readers to understand that the turtles are brothers. I hope also, that I gave you all some insight about 'master Splinter'...and why Don was taking everything so hard.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Raph had never been one to think things through, most of his actions in the past had been based on pure instinct or raw emotion. He wasn't sure which one had lead him to follow after Don, but he found himself walking into the lab and wondering suddenly what he intended to do. He watched as his brother stood over his work desk, back turned to him, a faint tremble to his shoulders. It occurred to Raph that Leo probably would have known exactly what to do or say in his place, and he realized also how much he envied his older brother for that. How much he wanted to be that…at least just this once. This was his brother, this was Donatello, and he sure as hell was gonna try.

"Don."

"You should have woken me up sooner."

Raph was stunned for a moment by his brothers quiet accusing tone, but anger soon followed and he was on the offense.

"Why? So you could collapse in exhaustion?" he countered. "I was comin' to get ya just like I said I would. There wasn't no sense in getting you up any sooner, and ya said he'd be okay for a few more days so-"

"I was wrong!" Don yelled, turning to face him. "I was wrong, okay? I made a huge mistake, I miscalculated, and Mikey almost-" with a pained sound he turned back to his desk.

Raph frowned. "This aint yer fault."

Don shook his head, not wanting to turn and let Raph see how hard he was fighting tears.

"It doesn't change anything."

Raph felt his hands clenching anxiously at his sides, not liking how defeated his brother sounded.

"Stop talkin' like it's already too late." he demanded. "Mikey's still here, he's still fightin', and I ain't gonna just give up on 'im"

Don turned, eyes wide.

"I'm not giving up on him."

"Then why the shell are you standing here beating yerself up over some mistake, when ya should be looking for a way to fix this?"

"That's just it Raph- I don't know if I _can _fix this!" Don yelled, his voice anguished. "Even if I do manage to make some kind of anti-dote, I can't be certain it will even work." He turned his head away. "What if I mess this up? If I can't…if Mikey…if we l-lose him."

"That ain't gonna happen." Raph snapped. "We ain't losin' anybody."

Don looked up, eyes brimming with tears, his voice thick. "We lost Sensei."

Before Raph could even identify all the emotions those words provoked, he found himself pushing his brother back into his desk, gripping his shoulders tightly, and glaring into his still haunted gaze.

"Damn it, Don!" he yelled, giving his brother a firm shake. "That wasn't yer fault!"

"He was sick," Don replied brokenly. "It was my job-"

"It wasn't yer freakin' job! Masta Splinter was old, there wasn't anything ya could do to change that! There wasn't anything any one of us could do!" Raph shut his eyes tight, his voice lowered. "Ya think I hadn't thought about it before?..That I hadn't wanted to just kidnap some doctor or..or steal some kinda medicine for him or something. Sensie wouldn't have approved but.."

He stopped for a moment.

"Raph?"

Dons voice was quiet, concerned, but Raph shook his head- trying to push away the unpleasant emotions resurfacing inside him.

"But none of that matters now." he managed, finally looking up at his brother's uncertain gaze with a determined one of his own. "You understand, Don? This isn't the same as what happened with Master Splinter, and I'm sure as hell not gonna sit back and watch you destroy yerself over it. I can't do that, Donnie….I can't stand seein' you like that."

Suddenly feeling as if he had said too much, he released his grip on Donatello's shoulders and took a small step back. Don stared up at him with wide eyes, not as much shocked as he seemed awed and surprised; and something else that Raph couldn't quite place.

"Raph..I.." Don's voice wavered for a moment, but then he blinked and his expression became more resolved.

"I'll do my best."

Raph smirked slightly at the determined glint in his brothers eyes.

"That's all we ask, bro."

Don smiled back, expression softening.

"Thanks."

"Any time, Don."

Raph found himself once again getting lost in his brothers gaze and had to force himself to look away, embarrassed and upset at himself. _'Damn it…can't keep doin' that. He's gonna notice something's up.'_

"So..uh…you need any help?"

"Oh." Don blinked, also having lost track of himself, he turned his head to hide a blush. "No thanks Raph, I really need to get working and I can't afford to be..uh.."

"Distracted?"

Don looked up, eyes wide. Had his brother noticed his reaction?

"Relax, Don. I get it." Raph smiled slightly, but it looked forced.

Don felt his heart beat pick up, "Y-you do?"

"Yeah.-I ain't much good in this department." Raph looked away, frowning slightly to himself. "Ya don't need me getting' in yer way. I understand."

"Huh?" Don blinked, frowning once he realized what his brother meant. "Raph…That's not.."

Raph turned to leave, "Just come get me when yer done."

Don barely managed to stammer out a reply before Raph disappeared from view, leaving him to get back to his research. He shook his head, trying hard to push his thoughts and feelings about his red banded brother from his mind...and wondering if Raph realized how much of a distraction he really was...even when he wasn't there.


End file.
